


Waiting for the Sound of Thunder

by Waldo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Mana'o (Belief), M/M, Porn Battle, Rain, Shower Sex, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1.08.  It's storming out by the time Steve gets Danny home from Meka's wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Sound of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI on LiveJournal/Dreamwidth. Prompt words used: grey skies, lightning, drenched, rain, silence, hands, wet, trust, quiet, gentle, need

The three of them had come in Kono’s car, so when they finally left Meka’s wake Steve had no problem commandeering Danny’s keys and driving the two of them back to his place.

Danny was leaning on the window; frown growing deeper as the clouds gathered, blocking out the sun so thoroughly that Steve had to turn on the headlights at three in the afternoon. A few seconds later, the loud smack of heavy raindrops on the windshield was the only sound in the car.

As Danny squirmed and shifted and tugged on his uniform, Steve reached over and took Danny’s hand in his, but stayed quiet. Danny let his head fall back against the window, when, a few seconds later, Steve pulled his hand back, needing to keep both hands on the wheel.

The quick dash from the car to the house took them through some significant puddles and left them both soaked and a little chilly. Steve fumbled with the lock for a minute before being able to let them in.

“Go on up and get in the shower,” Steve said quietly, pressed against Danny’s back. “I’ll be up in a second.”

Danny nodded, toeing off his shoes before squelching to the stairs and up to the bathroom.

He flipped on the light and tugged off his uniform. It would have to be dry cleaned now. He could only imagine what the rain did a uniform like Steve’s. He was probably downstairs trying to minimize the damage. Danny just let his fall where it landed and cranked up the hot water in the shower.

He was just about to step in when there was a loud crack of thunder and the lights went out, leaving the windowless bathroom pitch black. “Fucking fantastic!”

“Don’t worry about it!” Steve hollered up the stairs. “I’ve got candles. Hang on…”

Danny felt his way into the shower, hoping the hot water in the tank would carry him through either to the end of his shower or until the power came back on. He leaned his head on his arms on the back wall of the shower as the water pounded on his shoulders. On thing to say for Steve’s real house, over his crappy apartment – Steve had a nice showerhead and fucking amazing water pressure.

He jumped as he heard the bathroom door open, almost slipping and having to catch himself on the soapdish, sending the soap clattering to the floor.

“Easy, buddy, it’s just me,” Steve said as he set one lit candle on the sink and another on the back of the toilet.

“Your island has the screwiest weather anywhere,” Danny mumbled as he leaned on the wall again.

“Uh-huh,” Steve agreed as he quietly pushed the curtain aside and slid in behind Danny. He could feel the tension start to ease out of him when he wrapped his arms around his middle. Steve hooked his chin over Danny’s shoulder. “You doin’ okay?”

Danny turned towards him, careful not to slip again. “I buried my friend today, it’s storming like it’s the end of the world, and the power went out. I’ve had better days.”

“You cleared your friend’s name, busted an HPD mole and we still have hot water. Your day could have been worse,” Steve countered as he grabbed the soap and a cloth and began washing Danny’s back.

Danny leaned hard into Steve’s chest, purring as Steve massaged a knot under his shoulder blade with the soapy washcloth and two fingers. “Yeah, it could be worse,” he agreed.

Danny let his eyes close as Steve continued to run the cloth over him in slow, sensual movements. He sighed as Steve carefully turned him around and leaned him back against his chest. Danny was only a little surprised when he felt the washcloth hit his foot and Steve continued soaping him with his bare hands.

When Steve got to Danny’s nipples he pinched them just hard enough to make Danny arch into him. When he relaxed, Danny could feel the beginning of Steve’s erection poking him in the small of the back. He moaned and shifted just enough to rub back into Steve’s cock in encouragement.

Steve fumbled a little trying to get the soap back into the notch in the wall. “Wanna do this here?” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear, as his hand slid down and stroked Danny’s half-hard cock until it was warm and pulsing in his hand.

Danny fumbled around until he got a hand on the shampoo and handed it back to Steve, not wanting to actually speak and break the mood that was surrounding them made by thunder and candlelight and warm skin. He put his foot up on the edge of the tub, leaning against the wall in front of him, offering himself to Steve.

Steve took a deep breath. Something about the way the water rolled off Danny’s back and down his ass, something about the way Danny trusted him, the storm, the day they’d had, the fight yesterday… it all combined in his head in a way that was momentarily overwhelming.

Steve poured some shampoo into his hand and coated two fingers. He slid up to Danny, one hand around Danny’s waist, pulling him back against him again as the two slippery fingers found Danny’s hole and pressed in.

Danny’s breath came out with a quiet ‘oh’ as Steve pressed his fingers against Danny’s prostate, massaging it gently as Danny strained and bucked against him. More than once it was only the fact that Steve had an arm around him that kept him from damaging them both as Danny’s foot slipped on the wet ceramic.

Steve pressed Danny’s shoulders forward, bending him at the waist before adding a third finger, gently finger-fucking him until Danny’s body seemed relaxed enough. Understanding that, for once, Danny didn’t want to talk, Steve didn’t ask if Danny was ready, if he wanted Steve to fuck him. He left out their usual teasing and trash talk. Instead, he just leaned down and placed a light kiss on Danny’s spine before straightening up and taking himself in hand and pressing slowly into Danny.

There was a quiet moan, but no resistance as Steve pressed himself balls-deep into his partner. Steve wanted to ask if Danny was okay, but there was still that unspoken need for silence, and the fact that he trusted Danny to let him know if anything were wrong, so he bit his lip as he pulled back and pushed back in. They couldn’t see the lightning, so the thunderclap that shook the house, shook through them, took them both off guard.

Danny’s body shivered, squeezing Steve’s cock as the thunder finally subsided and Steve wasn’t sure, but it seemed like the added vibration had turned Danny on even more. When another less crashing, more rumbling sound carried through the walls and floors and caused Danny to shiver again, Steve realized they needed to fuck during thunderstorms more often.

Steve pulled out again and pushed back in slowly. Trying to time his motions to something as unpredictable as thunder was no easy thing, but when the house rattled with the low rumble again, Steve got a hand on Danny’s cock, pulling and squeezing as he slid all the way back into him. One, two more strokes as the thunder faded and Danny was shaking all on his own. He reached down and held Steve’s hand still on his cock as he came all over the shower wall.

When Danny’s body pulsed around him, Steve used his free hand to hold Danny close against him as he came deep inside his partner.

The water was starting to cool when they finally moved, finally separated. Steve took the soap again, washing them both quickly and efficiently. Danny took the shampoo back and quickly washed his own hair, while Steve did the same.

Suitably clean and still fairly lethargic, Danny turned off the water and they climbed out, drying themselves and each other, trying to stay close, to keep as much skin touching as possible.

“I don’t know about you,” Steve said, breaking the silence, “but I love to nap through storms like this.”

“I could do without the storm,” Danny said, normal contradictory personality back in full force, “but a nap sounds lovely,” he added through a yawn.

Steve blew out the candles and led Danny to the bedroom. The air conditioning was out with the power, so Steve went to the window and did something with the shutters that would let the air circulate, but keep the rain out while the windows were open. The tattoo of the rain grew louder and now they could see the numerous lightning flashes that sparked through the darkness.

They fell onto the bed, on top of the covers, tangled in each other despite the growing heat and humidity in the room. And every time it thundered, Steve smiled just a little.


End file.
